wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blistorrow, a Fantasy Come True
Whelp, I finally did it. I tried to write my first fanfic. I guess it's not half bad, considering it was the first time I had ever even ATTEMPTED to write anything like a fanfic. However, I am still not happy with it, not even close. And although I may not be happy with it, but I still have to put up with it, so please, no flaming. Please do not make this harder for me than it already is. Helpful criticism is appreciated, just please do not go overboard. Thank you in advance. Art By Luster. WARNING: EXTREME NOOBISM AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Chapter One The day has finally arrived! The time is nigh! In all her days, Blister could never have dreamed that this day would come. The day that she would finally become engaged to the greatest dragon in the world. She could still remember when they first met. He had come to her with a proposition of all things, and a good one at that. He had already created the false prophecy, he just needed an ally to make it work. Somehow the NightWings had chosen her, Blister, above her sisters. The plan was to create a false prophecy to give them time. Then they would control the dragonets of the prophecy by including a NightWing, which, of course, would be the natural born leader. The NightWings would choose one of the three SandWing princesses, and would convince the dragonets to choose that sister as the queen that would live. When the NightWings joined the war, they would join the sister of their choice, their numbers tipping the scales in that sister's favor. Then when that sister was queen, she would send the SandWings to aid the NightWings in defeating the RainWings and taking control of the rainforest. Giving the NightWings a new home to live in, for theirs was going to be destroyed soon in an explosion of molten rock. The plan eventually worked and everybody got what they wanted. The NightWings got the rainforest as a new home, and Blister had gotten the SandWing throne, as well as a handsome fiance in the process. Chapter Two While she was busy daydreaming about her soon to be significant other future together, her brother, Smolder, suddenly burst into the room! "Blister", he exclaimed worriedly, "The wedding ceremony is about to start!" "OH MY GOODNESS!" Exclaimed Blister. "I am not ready yet!" She scrambled to her feet and struggled to put her dress on. It was not much, just a simple dress with an obsidian heart in the center. She had never liked fancy things, that was more Blaze's area. When Blister walked down the isle, she saw normal faces like Thorn and Six-claws. She also saw some unusual faces as well like Queen Coral and Queen Glacier, even Queen Scarlet was there! As she arrived, there was nothing like the smile on her soon to be husband's face before the ceremony started. "Do you take this dragon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" inquired Stonemover. "I do," Blister replied, her voice joyous and excited. "And do you take this dragon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Stonemover. "I do", said the black dragon Morrowseer, his snout raised into a light smile. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)